The Truth
by kingofmusic
Summary: Buttercup wants to believe she is normal, she wants to believe he father loves her, she wants to pretend that her lost memories don't matter but after meeting Brick she will be forced to learn the truth. ButtercupxBrick Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own the" PowerPuff Girls"**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**Buttercup is 16 in this story**_

* * *

**Ch1: Another New School**

Buttercup slowly walked into the classroom. All the other students stopped there talking as she slowly handed a note to her teacher said "Oh so you're the new name on the roaster I'm Ms. Keane" Buttercup nodding thinking to herself that it was the same speech every time she moved to a new school. Her father was a world famous scientist and his job kept them moving a lot, she didn't mind moving around so much but it did get lonely after all she was a only child and her dad was usually busy on some big invention so she was forced to entertain herself. "Do you mind sitting in the back row?" Mr. Keane asked and she nodded as she made her way to her seat and she noticed three boys that sat behind her. One of the boys was dressed in all red and he had a red baseball cap on his head. He noticed her staring at him and he gave her a sly smile. She turned a little red because she didn't like when boys stare at her so she sat down and tried to ignore him. The class passed fairly quickly and they had some free time before class ended, the boy with the red baseball cap used this time to lean by her and say "I'm Brick and these are my brothers Boomer and Butch." He pointed to two kids next to him and Boomer waved before he turned around. "I'm Buttercup" she said, Brick and Butch nodded but Boomer wasn't paying attention so Brick wacked him on the arm. "Sorry" Boomer said and Buttercup let out a small laugh at his response. The bell rang and she left the classroom. Once she was out of the classroom Boomer turned to Brick with a concerned look on his face as he said "I thought there were three of them?" Brick quickly looked around the room to make sure no one was listening as he said"There were but did you notice that she didn't even recognize us." Boomer nodded and he said "Well in her defense they only saw us without our masks for a few minutes." Brick nodded but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was up.

Buttercup didn't see any of the boys until her fourth period gym class. She had just changed into her P.E. uniform when she noticed that they were hanging out by one of the bleachers so she decided to go over to them. "Hey Buttercup looking good." Brick said as he eyed her in her P.E. uniform which caused her to blush "Hey guys." She said but before they could talk anymore the teacher told them to line up, the teacher told them that they would be doing the pacer test and while almost everyone let out a grown Buttercup became very excited. She loved working out but mostly she loved competing against others. They all lined up and right before they started the pacer Butch came up to her and said "Try to keep up." This comment made her angry and before she could comment the pacer started.

She was about 70 laps in when she noticed that most of the other girls had dropped out and for a second she considered stopping but Butch's comment kept going threw her mind so she continued. She was 85 laps in and most of the other people had dropped out except for Butch (who was on his first warning), Boomer, and Brick. She no longer cared if she was the last person still doing the pacer but she wanted to make sure that Butch at least got out before her, she ran by him and when nobody was looking she gently pushed him causing him to almost fall over and by the time he recovered he didn't have time to make it to the line and he was forced to stop. Buttercup purposely used up her two warnings so she could stop and she went over to Butch and said "Looks like you were the one who couldn't keep up." Butch got an angry look on his face as he said "You pushed me that was underhanded and slimy…I approve." Buttercup smiled and when Brick and Boomer got out they spent the rest of the period talking about normal things until the class was over.

They all had lunch so they all headed to the cafeteria together but Brick and Boomer pulled Boomer back and asked him a question "Were you using any of your super speed?" Boomer got a hurt look on his face that was clearly fake "Me…why I would never do something like that." Brick rolled his eyes and Boomer smiled as he said "Yes I was why?" Brick said "She was able to keep up with us." Boomer didn't see the point so he said "Of course she could she has the same powers as us" but Brick shook his head "No you don't understand when we use our powers I can sense it but I didn't sense her using her powers." Boomer got a confused look on his face as he asked "So you are saying she wasn't using her powers?" Brick thought about it for a second "No I'm saying that I can only sense our powers when we are aware that we use our powers so somehow she doesn't know that she has her powers." Brick got a worried look on his face as he asked "How is that possible?" Brick's response was "I'm going to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own The PowerPuff Girls**_

_**P.S. Brick, Boomer, and Butch are 16**_

_**REVIEW**_

* * *

**Ch2: Hints to the past**

Buttercup was sitting at a table with Brick, Boomer, and Butch. Boomer and Butch were in the middle of a race to see who can scarf down their food the quickest and both their faces were stuffed with food. Brick looked a little disgusted but he had a smile on his face all the same as he turned to Buttercup and asked "While their having fun why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Buttercup didn't really like to talk about herself because she had a tendency to brag about herself and it put people off but she didn't want to be rude so she said "Well I live with my father Professor Utonium and we move around a lot because of his job." Brick nodded and he said "I've heard of him he is suppose to be a real genius when it comes to science." Buttercup nodded and though she wanted to she knew that she couldn't tell him the truth about her dad. Her dad was a smart man but he was also very distant and he was kind of a control freak when it came to his house and especially her. He had to know where she was at all times and he didn't like it when she talked about her friends, he was also kind of paranoid and he would mention that people were after them but she loved him all the same. Brick was asking her something but she didn't hear him so she asked him to repeat himself and he said "Are you an only child?" Buttercup said "yes and I can tell you it gets lonely sometimes but I make friends very easily." Brick nodded and he filed all of her responses away in his brain as he continued to ask her questions.

"Hey Boomer!" Buttercup shouted but Boomer's back was turned away from her and he continued to shove food down his mouth until he finally started to choke but Brick just whacked him on the back and Boomer coughed up the food. "Why didn't you turn around when I called you?" Buttercup asked and Boomer turned a little red as he looked to Brick who just nodded and he answered "Well I'm…ah…I'm deaf so the only time I hear people is when I read their lips so I have to be staring at you.' Buttercup felt a little sad for Boomer as she said "That sucks." But Boomer just laughed and he said "I've had seven years to get use to it but can you keep it a secret no one really knows let they just think I'm an airhead." Buttercup was surprised that no one knew Boomer was deaf but she agreed to keep his secret Brick meanwhile asked "So you know Boomer's secret you got any of your own?" Bricks voice was dull like he didn't really care about the answer but her just asked because it was expected and it was for this reason that she found herself answering the question "Well I have some memory problems." Brick seemed interested so she went on "I hit my head when I was nine years old and I can't remember anything from when I was nine years old or any of the time before that." She expected Brick to ask some questions but he just nodded and ate his food.

She didn't see Brick until 8th period which was an elective class called "Philosophy" and they talked a little bit until school was over and she headed home but right before she did Brick asked "Since tomorrow is Friday why don't you stop by my house so we can hang out?" she smiled as she said "I'll think about it" and she rode her bike home. Once she was out of sight Boomer said to Brick "I know you man so you might as well fess up you got a plan forming in your mind don't you." Brick just shrugged as he said "I was just thinking about what Buttercup said about her memory," Boomer at first didn't know what Brick meant but then it hit him and Boomer asked " That would be around the time that it happened to them right?" Brick nodded and he said "I heard that the mind is capable of forgetting the most traumatic of memories in an attempt to protect its owner and after what happened to her I can't really blame her for forgetting." Boomer and Brick both became silent as they remembered what happened seven years ago, they both had frowns on their face and then Butch saw them and he said "There was nothing we could have done." But he knew that Brick didn't believe him.

Buttercup had arrived at her house and when she entered the front door she was pushed to the ground as a mechanical dog jumped on her "Calm down boy." She said and the dog barked as he got off of her, she brushed herself off and stared at the dog and said "Human mode activate." The mechanical dog's eyed glowed blue and suddenly the dog spoke "Thank God I hate when the Professor puts me in dog mode it's so incontinent so how was your first day of school." Buttercup headed into the kitchen and she said "It was Ok Robo I made a few friends already but do you mind telling me where dad is?" Robo let out a sigh as he said "He's in the lab." She grabbed a can of soda and she headed back in the front room, he eyes went to the door that led into the basement or the lab as he dad liked to call it and she wondered what he could be doing in there. Robo knew what she was thinking and he walked over to her and rubbed his head against her legs causing her to look down at him. She finished all of her homework and she watch the T.V. until she had to take Robo for a walk "I don't know why dad had to program you to be just like a regular dog." She complained as she grabbed a bag to pick up a pile of mechanical bolts that Robo pooped out. Robo let out a bark because he was placed back into dog mode but she could still understand him "Yes I know he wanted you to be as realistic as possible but I think this is going too far."

She went home and after taking a shower and she toke her medicine that her dad always told her to take, the medicine tasted like cotton candy but a part of her wonder why her dad never told her what the medicine was for but the minute she placed her head on the pillow she went to sleep and she had a very interesting dream. _In her dream she was nine years old and she was flying through the sky and there were two other girls flying next to her and she wasn't sure how it was possible but she knew that those two girls were her sisters and somehow she knew something bad was going to happen. She was suddenly knocked to the ground by a blast of red light and when she recovered she saw that there were three nine years old boys floating in the air, one of the bys was dressed in all blue and his face was covered with a blue mask. The boy that was dressed in blue attacked her sister who was named Bubbles (How did she know that her rational mind asked herself). Bubbles and the boy fought and they both attacked each other with sonic screams, her other sister Blossom was fighting a boy who was dressed in all green with a green mask but Blossom was being assaulted with tiny rocks that dug into her skin that the boy in green was controlling. Buttercup was going to help her sisters but the last boy who was dressed in all red grabbed her and slammed her into the ground. The boy dressed in red spoke in a voice that was somehow familiar and he said "I got to say I am very disappointed you guys really let your guard down." Buttercup punched him and he flew back but before she could attack him she found that the dream was slowly changing into something different _and when she awoke the next day she didn't remember this dream at all.

Meanwhile

Professor Utonium was working in his lab when he heard Robo enter and he asked "How is she doing?"Robo let out a sigh as he said "She said that she has made some friends but she knows that I am programmed to tell you everything she says so she may have been lying and I don't blame her." Utonium stopped his experiment as he said "What is that suppose to me you know that I am just trying to protect her." Robo went over to a computer monitor and he typeds something on the keyboard which caused a live camera view of Buttercup's room to appear. "John there is a difference between trying to keep her safe and what we are doing." Utonimo ignored Robo and Robo screamed "John we can't fix what happened seven years ago but we can tell her the truth starting with why she needs to take those pills every night." Utonimo turned to Robo and he said "Seven years ago I lost two daughters….It is better this way." Robo ran at the Professor and bit him causing the professor to get a look of anger on his face as he said "Don't you understand as long as we keep her in the dark we can continue to protect her." Robo looked at the ground as he said "If you wanted to protect her why did you bring her back here?" the Professor smiled s he said "Don't you see it is the last place the RowdyRuff Boys will think to look for us." Robo said "John we are not starting this again for gods sakes they helped save the girls and furthermore ever time you become convince that they are spying on us you force us all to move and Buttercup has to leave everything behind I won't allow it anymore." Professor Utonimo said in a calm voice "If I feel you are going to put her in danger I will personally dismantle you." This scared Robo but he still gave it one last try as he said "John she has a right to…" The Professor cut him off as he said "Dog mode activte" but that didn't stop Robo from continuing to bark.


End file.
